royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Transfer-Transform
transform System：Character, Hero, Equipment. Character： Click Bedroom, we will find a cute white kitty After we access the requirement of Regeneration, you can start the request. With quest completed, you can Regeneration. When the character reaches level 90, Regeneration becomes the vital condition to upgrade the level limit： After 3 quests, you will get Regeneration successfully. The level will change to 1 to 70, 1 to Level 130. After Regeneration of level 90, the experience gained between 90-140 levels would not be wasted. After the Regeneration, the new level will be recalculated based on the experience. Only the level of character, heroes, and equipment will be downgraded. It will not affect the player's battle Might. When the player reaches Level 1 to 130, a second Regeneration is required to raise the ceiling:： The level of the character will become 2 to 110 levels after Regeneration, and the full level of 2 turns to 210 levels. After the successful Regeneration, the corresponding hero and equipment Regeneration will also be open, and they can also be promoted. For example, after the first turn, Physician will become an imperial doctor and unlock two new active skills. Doesn't it sound cool? What kind of career will that become after Regeneration? Come and try it on your own. Although there are many skills, but you can only choose one active skill and a passive one. But we can choose the skills that are more suitable for their lineup according to the different effects of skills. Regeneration of Hero： Hero's upper limit of level is consistent with the character When you complete the main character Regeneration task, you can start Regeneration of hero: When the character finishes the 1st turn, immediately activate 1-Turn of hero, full level of 1-Turn is 130； When the character finishes the 2nd turn, immediately activate 2-Turn of hero, full level of 2-Turn is 210； After the Regeneration is complete, hero will get the attribute bonuses To reincarnate requires EXP Pill, The specific consumption amount is as follows: 0-1 turn need to consume 7.5 million experience, that is, 75 high-level EXP Pills 1-2 turn need to consume 32.8 million experience, which is 328 high-level EXP Pills Equipment Regeneration： The upper limit level of equipment is also in line with the character. When you complete the Regeneration task, the equipment Regeneration will be activated. When the character finishes the 1st turn, immediately activate 1st-Transform of equipment, full level of 1st-Transform is 130； When the character finishes the 2nd turn, immediately activate 2nd-Transform of equipment, full level of 2nd-Transform is 210； After the Regeneration is completed, the properties of the equipment will be improved. When the equipment is regenerated, it needs to consume a certain amount of golds. The cost of the ingot golds is not that much though. Come to have a try. Transform System： Ie yoIfare not satisfied with the career you chose at the beginning, you can choose to transform after 2-Turn. Please also remembers to redeploy wear and lineup after completing transform. Although there could be multiple trans, but in the ' re-select the occupation, you still need to be careful, so as to avoid unnecessary waste. ' The introduction of the function of the Regeneration system is all here. How do you think of that? Category:System